The Diary of Hermione Granger
by LJ Fan
Summary: After Dumbledore's death over Christmas hol, Hermione, her parents, and Harry are sent to an unknown place. Their only contact is Professor McGonagall. CHAPTER ONE RE-DONE (Again)! (Based off The Diary of Anne Frank)


**Author's Notes:** I live! I am so sorry, I really am. I probably never would have finished this story, but I randomly got a review asking if I would ever update and I figured, what the heck? First, I want to re-do the other chapters though, because I really dislike them. So, here it is, the new and improved chapter one of The Diary of Hermione Granger. Also, if I do not update within a week, email me at realmarauderhotmail.com and bombard me with emails until I write a new chapter. :-D  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I am poor. sniff  
  
The Diary of Hermione Granger  
  
**One Special Girl**

****

****

_30/12/97  
_  
This is not a diary. This is merely a record to keep me preoccupied within our times. However, I might as well introduce myself so when I show this to my children, they will never forget how strong their mother was. Or hopes she can be.  
  
My name is Hermione Granger. I am barely seventeen years old. I am in my final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are still on Christmas hols, but, for reasons I will later say, I am back at the castle. Or at least somewhere near the castle.  
  
I am also Head Girl, unable to perform her duties. A good friend of mine, Terry Boot, is Head Boy. I'm glad. We make a good pair. We dated briefly last year, but it was nothing major. However, this is not the time. This is the time to write down my thoughts and release the feelings. I read that in Expressions by Robert Tylers. He said that if you feel anger, you should write it down, then try to realise what's actually wrong. Most of the time, you aren't completely angry. There's sadness, and perhaps betrayal. Wish I would have read that in my third year. But that's irrelevant.  
  
I was once again in France. (And vastly approving my knowledge of the language! C'est très bonne!) All of a sudden, in our hotel, a very regal owl swoops in. And even more surprising, it headed for my parents and dropped a letter! Then it came to me with another letter. It was from Professor McGonagall herself. She told me that Headmaster Dumbledore was killed. Killed. I was so shocked. I couldn't even read anything for another ten minutes. However, I didn't cry. It's not like I wasn't sad, I was, but I couldn't bring myself to cry. While I still have it with me, here's a copy:  
  
_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ There is no easy way to put this, but over the brief vacation, Headmaster Dumbledore passed away. However, Headmaster Dumbledore sent forward a letter not to be delivered until his death, stating several things. His most crucial thing he wished to address was for you and Mr. Potter's safety. Along with this letter, you will find a scrap of parchment, when you have finished this letter , please have you and your parents take hold of it. It is a portkey that will transport you back to Hogwarts. I will answer any questions when you get here, but it is very important you arrive as soon as you possibly can.  
  
-Professor McGonagall  
_  
If the fact that Professor Dumbledore was killed was not enough to make me cry, it's Professor McGonagall's signature. First she wrote Deputy Headmistress, then I suppose she realised that's not her title anymore, and she tried writing Headmistress, but she scratched that out. So she just wrote Professor. I'm sure she is taking this the hardest. It cannot be easy for her. But then, my position isn't exactly easy itself.  
  
I might as well finish the story. After I read the letter, I wondered what she meant by bringing my parents. Turns out she wanted to talk to them as well. So we all grabbed the portkey (My parents with some disbelief) and after a pull at my navel, I found myself inside Professor McGonagall's office. She beckoned us over to three wooden chairs and began to talk. In the midst of it, she told us about Professor Dumbledore's letter. She wouldn't show me it though. But she said how Professor Dumbledore made it very clear Harry and I were to be sent to a hidden place for a while. When I asked why, she said that something was going on that was more important than our grades and I needed to do all I could to help Harry. Then I asked about my parents, and she told me we needed protection from someone she knew she could trust.  
  
By that, I think she means that my parents know nothing of the Wizarding World, so they wouldn't be worried.  
  
I didn't think to ask about Ron though. I just assumed he'd be there.  
  
Then I asked about what we were to do for food and clothing. She said that she would supply more than enough food and water, and for clothes, she would let us borrow something to wear until she could get someone to pick up our baggage.  
  
So then we were brought to our new...home. It's actually a very large room above Hog's Head. Great memories, great memories. Not. But Professor McGonagall is trying to make the best of it for us. She's going to somehow make the one large room into three bedrooms (One for my parents, one for me, and one for Harry), a kitchen, a lavatory, and a den. Never underestimate a Transfiguration professor.  
  
I don't think I mentioned Harry yet. He's staying with us, too. He doesn't seem too happy about it. But then, I haven't seen Harry happy in a long time. I can't blame him. First Sirius, then Hagrid, now Professor Dumbledore. It just doesn't seem fair. He loses everyone dear to him.  
  
Time to go get adjusted to this place. My mother is trying to make the best of it. She's letting me paint my room whatever colour I choose. Joy.  
  
Sincerely Yours (Though you are not anything, especially not a diary), Hermione Granger  
  
**Author's Notes:** And so finishes chapter one! I don't want to delete chapters two and three, because I want to remember what I wrote, but those have not been fixed yet, so newcomers, beware, this story is going in a slightly different direction, so please don't read yet.  
  
Also, I'm looking for a very dedicated beta who will read my stories and fix any errors, like a normal beta, but a little more. I would also wish my beta to email me if I'm starting to slack, or tell me when my stories are not up to par, or if my characters are not in character. This person has to be very honest and cannot care about being kind. If my story is bad, they should tell me. If you would like to apply, please either leave a review stating you would and leave an email, or email me at realmarauderhotmail.com. It is not crucial that you have AIM or MSN, but it would be very, very nice.  
  
I hope you all like my revamped version! Look forward to the next chapter hopefully sometime this weekend!  
  
And further, much kudos to Brandon, who forced me to work until I finished, and Kels who proofed this. I love you both!


End file.
